Diamonds and Cubic Zirconias
by Grumpy1
Summary: No one is capable of understanding Draco's best friend,save Draco. Harry decides he's daring and an overall hunky guy who is capable of reigning in this frightening girl...too bad he's about to be blown away. Warning: D-G but focuses on OC-HP as well
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"I'm going to ask you one more time Draco.and listen carefully. Will you stop being a damn prick?!"  
  
A smirk and hand flying to his heart in mock lovesick fashion, the said Draco swooned, "Ah the sweet words this maiden utters on my behalf!"  
  
Stomping her foot in frustration, a slim raven haired teenager grabbed the nearest object (a bra since they happened to be in Victoria's Secret) and threw it in his face. Since dear Draco was still very much lost in his latest mocking scene, he was caught unawares. This left the silver-blonde blinking in surprise, his grey eyes widening as he realized he was staring through black lace.  
  
He plucked the bra off his face, examining the tag and thoughtfully stated, "I didn't know you were a D cup Syl."  
  
The only answer he got was a swift smack to the back of his head followed by mutterings of idiot friends from abroad and guys being a bunch of incurable perverts and ended with her stalking out of the store. Grinning happily, Draco went to catch up with her. As soon as he did, he draped an arm over her shoulders and laughingly told her how much fun he was having at this whole 'girl shopping' thing.  
  
His more than patient companion stopped and stared daggers at him. "Well Draco, if you consider being kicked out of three stores for arguing with the managers about how tasteless their merchandise is, and them embarrassing me out of the next four stores, then yes, this is a shitload of fun."  
  
The tall blonde had the grace to blush slightly, but only slightly. He sighed and gave her his best 'puppy-peed-on-your-newest-pair-of-Gucci-heels- but-is-very-sorry-about-it-but-not-really' look. Which of course, she didn't buy it for a second, scrutinizing her best friend of ten years.  
  
She smiled a half-smile as her eyes traveled over his lithe frame, he had an irresistible face she had to admit. Standing at a good 6'10, with his unusual silver-blonde hair, his grey-blue eyes, his high cheekbones, his aristocratic nose, and his trademark charming smirk, he knew he looked good. As for his body, the guy had lean hard muscles fitting the quidditch player he was. As always, everyone agreed that he had quite the Grecian appearance. Chuckling she remembered that one time she forced him to be Apollo, the Greek god of light, one of the twins, for a Halloween gala, and she as Artemis, the other twin. That night he swore he'd kill her for the amount of rabid girls nipping his bare heels. She shook her head slightly to be rid of that amusing memory.  
  
"Stop giggling to yourself, or I'm going to kick you."  
  
Snapped out her thoughts with that very kind threat, his best friend, Sylph Chen glared wholeheartedly at him. Draco chuckled, he did love getting a rise out of her. He offered his arm, and with a roll of her eyes although they were twinkling, she took his offer. As they walked along 34th Street in New York City, he peered down at the girl on his arm, and his eyes softened warmly. Sylph was Chinese, coming from one of the most affluent families of the world, both muggle and wizarding, a feat that a rare few could compare to, she was rather grounded as a person, probably because she had two older brothers to teach her. She stood at a good 5'11 with sweet dark brown almond shaped eyes framed with long black lashes. One of his pet names for her was to call her his fairy princess, but she had rejected the princess part and was content with fairy. She was slim and rather.curvy but not volumtious like some of the girls Draco preferred. His fairy's raven hair fell to the middle of her back, the hair that had just slapped him in the face as she whipped around to stare at something.  
  
Bringing his hand up to his face, he glared at her, about to unleash his vain anger, but noticed how tense his friend was. His eyes followed hers and he felt chills race down his spine, he could feel the blood drain from his face.  
  
Syl grimaced and muttered, "I swear Drac, you really oughta tell your ministry to handle that stupid Deatheater problem they have. I really don't appreciate them coming over to my city."  
  
Knowing that it was her way of helping him snap out of his fear, he growled, "Don't look at me, my father and Voldemort have been dead for two full years and a half."  
  
Smirking, she shrugged, and never taking her eyes off of the Deatheaters that stood in a huddled group, she murmured, "Well then my little hunter, shall we proceed?"  
  
Being that they were in a serious situation, he refrained from laughing, her pet name for him was far worse, but he smiled, "We shall, fairy child."  
  
He noticed the wolfish gleam of her teeth as she whispered almost hungrily, "Then let's get to it."  
  
With that she held up a hand and placed a concealing charm on the Deatheaters as well as the two of them. Draco then lifted his wand, and muttered a silencing charm, all the while envious of his best friend's perfection of wandless magic. After he was done with his charm, Sylph immediately put a containing charm on the lot of them. With all the spells they needed in place, she grinned, her eyes lighting up.  
  
With a rustle from within her sleeves she produced thin daggers, one between each finger, in both hands. She leaped into the fray of hooded idiots, dodging the spells fired at her with ease and threw her daggers at them, some digging into hearts, others merely maiming. Each dagger has a wire attached to it, which allowed her to retrieve her projectiles.  
  
Draco calmly put his hand under his shirt and pulled out a silvery looking ribbon, which hardened into a short sword. A fierce dragon etched onto the blade, the hilt resembled claws intertwined. He reminded himself to thank his fairy for this birthday present as he plunged it into a Deatheaters upper shoulder. Unlike his friend he didn't kill, however much he hated someone, something Sylph still didn't understand about him.  
  
Within a few minutes some ministry officials appeared and upon seeing that the Deatheaters were already down for the count, they thanked them, although the two of them were detained an hour for useless questioning, which led to an outburst which included choice insults.  
  
Once released she groaned and looked rather put out about the lack of action she got. Draco laughed.and laughed.and laughed some more, to the point that he was clutching his side and pointing at her scowling face. He immediately stopped laughing once she bit his finger hard and refused to let go, even though he squealed and tried to shake her off. After releasing him, she grinned and announced that she had a wonderful idea. Grimacing and sucking on his injured finger he muttered about evil wenches, which was then silenced by a stomp on his foot.  
  
Syl smiled innocently at him and asked, "Drac, what's today's date?"  
  
Not liking the pretend innocence, he answered suspiciously, "August 26th."  
  
She clapped her hands happily, "Great! That'll give me enough time to pack and arrange things."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Sylph punched him playfully on the arm and gave him a tight hug, only releasing him when he begged for air and the usefulness of his ribs, she looked up at him, her eyes big and mischievous, "I will be attending Hogwarts with you Draco dearest." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Note: Please Read and Review! I know Draco's rather out of character, but I prefer him this way. =] Have fun and enjoy!  
  
Ginny didn't understand what in the world Draco had scribbled on his latest letter to her. Frowning at the near illegible chicken scratch on the parchment, all she could make out was, 'Syl,' 'Hogwarts,' and a 'miss you.' If it hadn't for the last phrase she would have torn the parchment apart and thrown it into the fire. What she didn't understand was that for the whole year they were a couple, he had never once written a letter she couldn't read. He had a beautiful elegant script usually, what this was, she didn't know, but it had to be from Draco since it was his eagle-owl that had delivered it. She decided that perhaps the never failing bookworm named Hermione Granger could help out.  
  
Descending the stairs and into mayhem, otherwise known as the living room of the Burrow, Ginny dodged her eldest brothers (who were visiting for the summer) playing exploding snap, and chuckled as she passed the twins tormenting Percy for lecturing them about Ministry business, and finally found the ever famous trio outside playing quidditch. To be more specific, it was Harry and Ron who were merely tossing a quaffle up in the air, and Hermione sitting off to the side reading a book. Ginny made her way over the one on the ground. Hermione lifted her eyes to see who was approaching and smiled at the youngest Weasely. She closed her book and put it aside as she made room for Ginny to sit, "Hey Gin, got bored in the house?"  
  
Snorting Ginny grinned at her best girl friend and plopped on the ground waving the parchment in frustration, "This thing has kept me busy deciphering it." The older girl smiled, "Draco forgot how to write a simple letter?" Her eyes lit up with laughter as she handed the paper to Hermione, "I think he lost use of his hand, look at this and tell me if you can get anything out of it." Settling her glasses on her nose, Hermione's brow furrowed as she concentrated hard on the ink marks which constituted as letters. After a few minutes, she looked up from the parchment and at Ginny thoughtfully, "It seems that Draco's bringing his best friend Sylph to Hogwarts this year. He wants you to be prepared to meet her because she can be quite a handful and that he sends his love as well as misses you. Oh and P.S. his handwriting is horrible because his best friend also wanted to surprise you so she was fighting with him to stop writing, thus the illegibility.  
  
Ginny stared at Hermione open mouthed and murmured, "You scare me sometimes." The bushy haired girl burst out laughing and when her fit subsided she explained that no matter how horrible Draco's writing could be, it couldn't compare to Ron's. Ginny agreed wholeheartedly and both girls were laughing till tears slipped from the corners of their eyes.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at the two now hysterical girls and raised their eyebrows. Each boy nudged the closest girl to them, with their dirt stained sneakers, leaving marks on the pristine clothes of said girls. Only the obvious came of it.a wild chase filled with mutterings of scary girls and the general cursing of boys.  
  
****  
  
September 1st had finally rolled around, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Kings Cross in a Ministry Car since Arthur Weasley had already been Minister of Magic for the past two years. Once at the station, the usual proceedings of going through the barrier and greeting familiar faces, loading their things on the train, they then boarded. After searching, the group got into the last compartment of the train and settled in.  
  
There was a knock on the compartment door, and then it opened. Harry gawked, while Ron's eyes widened a bit. There was gorgeous Asian girl dressed in muggle clothes, a I ? NY form fitting T-shirt and tight worn blue jeans, with a pair of Nike uptowns, her black hair falling down her back. She frowned slightly and murmured, "There's people here Hunter." There was a muffled answer from behind her, and then a hand shot out from behind the girl and nudged her aside so the person could see. Draco's head appeared and his eyes fell on Ginny's, a huge grin appeared on his face as he nearly bulldozed his dear little friend. Good thing she was smart enough to move. As Ginny and Draco embraced with a quick snogging session, the girl walked over and rolled her eyes, grumbling about hormone crazed guys. After her rant she turned her eyes to the gawking trio and smiled slightly, "Well if my dear hunter is snogging that girl, I assume she must be Ginny. So, you three must be the trio Drac was telling me about."  
  
Harry heard the American accent and after realizing no one had answered yet, he squeaked out a "Yes." The girl laughed lightly at that and grinned, "Well introductions are in order I suppose, British etiquette always was more formal in my eyes." Offering a hand she smilingly said, "My name is Sylph Chen. As you can tell by my accent, I'm from the United States, specifically New York if you can't tell by my T-shirt." Ron and Hermione couldn't help the smiles tugging on their faces, the girl had charm.  
  
Ron held out his hand to shake hers introducing them, "My name is Ron Weasley, she," he motioned to Hermione, "is Hermione Granger, and this," he shook Harry a little to get him out of his stupor, "is Harry Potter." Each of them expected a squeal and a barrage of questions as they were the infamous Dream Team, but to their surprise she just nodded and said, "I'm pleased to meet all of you."  
  
Ron and Hermione shared raised eyebrows, it seemed that the new girl hadn't heard of them. Usually not one to point out his childhood claim to fame, Harry rather unexpectedly wanted this girl to know who he was. Later on, he would grimace at his stupidity and groan about Sylph being a vela in disguise.  
  
Shocked at her lack of surprise and recognition, Harry slowly asked, "You've never heard of me?" Slyph cocked an eyebrow and then chuckled at his confusion, "Yes, I've heard of you Harry but usually what happens here doesn't really mean so much to me unless it directly affects me, my family and/or friends. I'm sorry if I burst your bubble or something." Noticing the three gawking at her, she decided to add a helpful hint, "You'll have to excuse my lack of emotion, I've been raised not to show much of it."  
  
She sighed as they showed no signs of changing facial expressions, which ended with a rather irritated Slyph. Not caring that Draco was making out with his girlfriend, she stomped over and smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him. Rubbing his head the blonde growled, "Must you always resort to physical violence?" Sylph smiled an eerily sweet sort of way, "Of course and I know you wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
About to challenge that, he caught the glimpse of awkward frustration in her eyes, so he let it drop and turned to Ginny. He kissed his girlfriend lightly on the forehead and introduced two of the most special people in his life to each other. Ginny smiled warmly, remembering all those bleak years under Lucius's care her boyfriend had endured and Draco often telling her that if he hadn't been grounded by Sylph and with her dragging him off to New York with her every chance she got, he probably would have become a Deatheater.  
  
Sylph felt a smile tug on her lips, she had come unsure whether or not she would approve of the girl, this redhead that had cost Draco much during the war. Her best friend had almost sacrificed his life for this girl's safety, which made her feel less inclined to like her. Yet, as she looked at her in Draco's arms, she knew that no matter what, he would not leave her side, even if his best friend didn't approve. Slyph then decided to see how things worked out and support him rather than bug him senseless.  
  
She offered her hand and fixed Ginny with a serious look, "The name's Sylph Chen and as you know, I'm Draco's best friend. We knew each other since we were six, didn't like each other much for a full year, so we weren't best friends till we were seven. I want you to know that our friendship has held fast for ten years. He's more like family to me than anything else, so I will give you a friendly warning. Hurt him and I won't forgive you. My wrath is far worse than any being imaginable.remember that. Otherwise, I wish you both a long and happy relationship."  
  
Surprised Ginny took Sylph's hand hesitantly and shook it. Not exactly knowing what to makeof that little speech, she thought a little joke would lighten the mood.  
  
The redhead smiled at the New Yorker, "You certainly are a mystery Sylph and I'm glad that between you and I, we can keep Draco under our heels." Pretending to think, Sylph placed a finger on her chin and loudly emphasized some of her favorite tactics such as throwing objects at him and then hitting him on the head. Catching each other's eye, Ginny and Sylph cracked up while the Slytherin pouted sulkily.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally gotten over the introduction to the enigma which was Sylph and they all began to chat. It seemed that she was also an avid quidditch fan, though only focused on the teams in the U.S. While they all argued with each other, the cart had come by with food, and Sylph bought a cauldron cake and a box of Bertie Bott's Jelly Beans. When everyone was finished with their lunch, Sylph opened the bag of jelly beans and poured them on the table. Then she held out her hand and murmured something. A quarter of the jelly beans shot up and hovered in the air, and Sylph caught them in her other hand and put them back in the bag. After safely tucking it away, she proceeded to munch the jelly beans without even looking at them.  
  
Frowning Hermione asked, "What exactly did you do?" Smirking slightly Sylph popped another bean in her mouth, "I made a spell that picks out the nasty ones. I'm kind of surprised no one has thought of it already. I mean really now, boogers and vomit in jelly beans?" Shaking her head again at the thought, she popped a strawberry jam flavored one in her mouth.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door and Neville poked his head in, "We're almost there, you better get changed," and he disappeared.  
  
Everyone got up and went to change into their school robes, but before Sylph could leave Draco whispered to her, "Welcome to Hogworts Syl. Enjoy it." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : PLEASEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!! Yes, I'm begging..='''[ = see those tears?! Thanks for reading, by the way ^_^ it means a lot to me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"First Years to the boats! Oh are you a transfer? Go follow them inter the boats."  
  
Sylph stared at the Gamekeeper and then turned to Draco with a frown and pointed at the horseless carriages, "Why can't I go with them?"  
  
Hagrid shook his head in the negative and flatly insisted, "S'posta 'sperience the view."  
  
Narrowing her eyes she muttered, "So I have to go with the children?"  
  
Hagrid beamed at her and clapped her on the back, "Glad ye got it. Now in ter the boat."  
  
Glaring daggers at the now sniggering Draco, she stepped lightly onto the weather-beaten boat.  
  
A chorus of, "We'll see you at the sorting!" came from the general area which was the trio, Ginny and Draco. Nodding her head in acknowledgement, Slyph turned to 'experience the view.'  
  
****  
  
Upon entering the great hall, Ginny and Draco shared a deep kiss, with as much tongue possible and a quick exchange of squeezing the other's rear, before parting ways. The majority of Gryffindors settled down at the raucous scarlet-gold table, and the blonde, over with ever calm green-black one.  
  
The youngest Weasley turned to her friends and grinned mischievously, "So what do you guys think of Syl?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "She's an interesting person." Ron chuckled and nudged Harry with a wink, "Harry seemed rather entranced. Not that I blame him, she really was something else."  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry kicked Ron under the table and then turned to Ginny, "She really did throw us for some loops. I felt as if I couldn't get my bearings around her at first."  
  
Ginny sat back in her chair and enlightened the group with some information Draco had shared with her, "From what Draco says, Syl is definitely unique. He told me that her family is incredibly rich and influential to both muggle and wizarding worlds, one of the first families to do that successfully. She's very intelligent and specializes with wandless magic. In fact, he told me she doesn't even own a wand."  
  
The ever inquisitive Hermione Granger appeared intrigued and murmured, "I'll have to take a look into this." Ron rolled his eyes to the enchanted ceiling and groaned, "Stop sticking your nose into other people's business 'Mione."  
  
The usual bickering did not follow surprisingly. Instead, his girlfriend smirked and calmly faced him, "Well then it seems you'll have to hold off on your own for awhile Ron, cause I certainly won't be keeping you company for at least another week." The red-head's eyes widened and he instantly began to whine and cajole, but to no avail. Harry and Ginny shared a good teary stomachache over it but stopped when they heard that the sorting was to begin.  
  
****  
  
The doors to the Great Hall were opened and the new students cautiously stepped in, Sylph coming in last. Immediately, the older students began to stare at her. Then again, who wouldn't? She did rather dwarf the eleven year olds, thus ensuring a good amount of curiosity.  
  
Sylph, being Sylph didn't really care, she just wanted to get all of it done and over with and was glad to see the ceremony begin. The beaten sorting hat was placed on the chair and it began to cheerily sing, frightening the incoming first years out of their wits. When it finished, McGonagall began calling names. The usual cheers for each student were made, but no one really cared as much for them as they did for the transfer student at the end of the line.  
  
Finally, McGonagall finished up with the first years and said, "Transfer student to seventh year. Chen, Sylph."  
  
Sylph strode to the chair and placed the dingy hat on her head, and waited for the mind poking.  
  
"So much to see! I don't quite know where to begin!"  
  
Frowning, the girl thought, "Get to it and make it quick, everyone's already staring at me."  
  
"No can do. There's too much..I've never seen such different personality traits. You're a walking contradiction! Really very interesting, I can spend all year trying to sort you, too bad they don't give that type of time to me."  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade, but it's been around five minutes already and you're worrying the school."  
  
"You belong in Ravenclaw.you have brains enough to beat that Gryffindor girl senseless.yet..you belong in Slytherin..such a cold, bloody nature you have..but Gryffindor is also suitable.you have quite a brave heart and sense of justice..so complicated!"  
  
"Pick a place; I'm starting to feel uncomfortable!"  
  
Sighing, the hat shouted to the very intrigued audience, "Indeterminable!"  
  
A shocked silence was followed by whispers which quickly escalated to outright shouting.  
  
Meanwhile, Sylph frowned and took off the hat and glared at it angrily, hissing, "When I said pick a freakin' place, I didn't mean indeterminable!"  
  
Standing up, Dumbledore called for silence and with that wonderfully mischievous twinkle in his eyes he turned to Sylph, "Well Miss Chen, it seems that the sorting hat enjoyed it's conversation with you. This has happened to only a chosen few in the history of Hogwarts. Following previous examples, I have decided that we will try sorting you again in four months time. During those four months, you shall stay with each house for one month. Perhaps afterwards you might come to prefer a certain house. The order of your living arrangement has been determined through drawn straws and shall be done in this order: 1) Gryffindor, 2) Hufflepuff, 3) Ravenclaw, 4) Slytherin. Any questions?"  
  
Sylph met Dumbledore's eyes warily, "Where shall I sit for tonight's banquet?"  
  
Smiling, the headmaster waved towards the scarlet and gold table, "With your first house of course."  
  
Shrugging, she walked towards the table and immediately a roar came from said table. Inwardly she sighed at the immaturity but quelled it with the thought of at least having Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione there for comfort. She spotted them at the end of table and made her way to them, ignoring the offers of a seat by other students.  
  
Ginny grinned and waved when she saw the raven haired girl. Ron, trying to find room for their new friend, shoved Harry away and called, "Hey Syl, here's a seat, right next to Harry!" Syl nodded and slipped into the seat gracefully.  
  
Hermione winked at her and asked excitedly, "What did the sorting hat say to you? It took at least ten minutes for it to make that decision." Sylph glanced at Hermione for a second and ignored the question not in the mood to answer. Not liking the fact that she had been ignored, Hermione 'humphed' and turned to talk to Ron.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and motioned for silence, instantly gratified. Smiling at his students he began his announcements and ended with the announcement of prefects and the new Head Boy and Head Girl. "Mr. Malfoy is our new Head Boy and Miss Granger is our new Head Girl." The last announcement was greeted by whoops and catcalls all around.  
  
Sylph grinned and raised her hand, palm open, and a thin silver dragon emerged roaring and sped towards Draco, settling into his hand and hardening into a miniature crystal crown. Grinning at his best friend, he pocketed it.  
  
Mouths gaping and staring at her, the whole student body as well as the teachers rubbed their eyes, questioning what they had just seen.  
  
Realizing that she had just done something incredibly out of the ordinary, she muttered underneath her breath, "I'm such an idiot."  
  
Clearing his throat, Dumbledore announced that it was now time to eat, and suddenly food appeared on the plates.  
  
Harry didn't quite know what to do, she was sitting awfully close to him. One thing he did know at least was that practically every guy was glaring daggers at him. He opened his mouth to say something, hopefully intelligent, but was cut off by the one girl he was worrying about.  
  
Sylph turned her face to him and asked, "Gryffindor seems so.childish. Is it always like," she waved at the loud uproarious teenagers, "this?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "I guess you can say we don't want to grow up so fast. We have the rest of our lives to be adults, plus we can't be serious all of the time." Noting that Sylph just cocked an eyebrow at him, looking none too amused, he sheepishly shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
Sighing she murmured, "That's called naïveté. In the world we live in.holding onto innocence will land you in more trouble, just like that whole Voldemort fiasco. No.seriousness is far better than cheap laughs."  
  
Surprised and taken aback, the Boy Who Lived stared at her while she calmly spooned some food into her mouth, her eyes cool. Was this the girl who he had been joking with on the train?  
  
He cleared his throat and quietly said, "But it was the same people who acted like this.who had that sense of warmth, of laughter, that defeated Voldemort. It was what we all fought for...to secure that innocence."  
  
Syl paused, and smiled ever so slightly, whispering, "And it was because of people like that, Voldemort had gained enough power to kill all those innocent people in the first place."  
  
Bristling, he retorted, "If we were all so serious-minded, there would be more people wishing to rule the world. That's great encouragement, I can just see all the little Voldemorts running around."  
  
Sighing Syl turned pitying eyes to him, "No Harry, if people were more serious minded, they would have seen the problem and quelled it immediately. All those slip ups.those slip ups that killed so many people.was being naïve really worth all of that?"  
  
Now out rightly glaring at her, he coldly responded, "That's a really narrow point of view you have, did you notice? If children are supposed to drop everything and become adults overnight, why would we need school? Friendship? Or anything at all besides ourselves? I'm really starting to pity your cold, strict view on things." Harry was about to turn his back on her when he heard a loud crack, and immediately turned around and saw Slyph.  
  
She was standing up, and he realized that the cracking sound had come from her throwing her chair back so hard that it flew into the wall and splintered. Eyes blazing she leaned over him, staring angrily into his eyes, "Never..EVER.pity me. You don't know me Harry Potter, you'd do well to remember that fact and watch your word choice." With that she swept out of the hall.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was in the midst of the whole school's scrutiny, since everyone saw the exchange. Draco, who was now the new Head Boy, being the kind soul that he was, threatened every person who was staring, which worked and made his way over to Harry. With a raised eyebrow he coolly remarked on how incredibly stupid Harry was.  
  
Scowling, the Gryffindor poster boy hissed, "Well it was her fault!" Although Harry knew he sounded like a child even before the words left his mouth, he didn't regret it.  
  
Draco shook his head slowly, "Syl is a mystery even to some of her closest friends. I've known her practically my whole life and she still throws me for some loops. But a few things I do know is that you never get her pissed. Her temper is very.VERY short, and if you push the right buttons, she'd rip your throat out. And from what I've seen, you already tapped one of them. So tell me what it is and I'll try to smooth it over."  
  
Straining to hear Harry muttering it all in one breath, Draco was quite grateful he was learned in the language of utter gibberish. Not happy about what Harry had related to him, he shook his head again and muttered, "You really went and did it Potter."  
  
Frowning (it's a recurring thing ladies and gents) Harry defiantly glared back, "What?" The platinum blonde met Harry's eyes and murmured, "You have no idea what she has gone through in her life. I don't blame you, you didn't know, but the fact that you seemed completely closed to the idea of our ministry being huge prats, and then you accused her of being narrow minded.yeah that's pretty bad."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Draco had already turned away to go after his best friend.  
  
****  
  
"Stupid idiotic naïve children who don't know what the hell the real world is.bastard!"  
  
After that longwinded insult, Syl took out her daggers and began to disturb the surface of the surprisingly calm lake. Grazing the smooth water, the slivers of metal were so fast that the only evidence of her exercise were only slight ripples.  
  
"Well I don't think the squid will quite appreciate this little fairy."  
  
Rolling her eyes skyward, she muttered, "Hunter, I'm not in a good mood so do me a favor and give me a name of someone you don't like, so I can murder them, preferably Harry Potter."  
  
Sighing the boy walked next to her but did not meet her eyes as he smirked towards the lake, "I don't think you killing a student will put you into the good graces of the headmaster Syl."  
  
Whipping her projectiles back to her, she pouted and unceremoniously plopped on the grass. Draco, ever the graceful one, elegantly lowered himself to the ground and folded his legs underneath him.  
  
Sitting together in silence for a few minutes, the hunter spoke, "I had a chat with Harry before Syl."  
  
Snorting, the fairy growled, "So what did the big.what do you call it..GIT, say?" Draco hid a smile from her, knowing full well if she saw it, he'd be clawed to pieces, "Listen Syl, you're a lot worldlier than most adults, let alone teenagers who haven't even finished schooling yet. Give the bloke a chance, I mean.Harry is a rather thick one so he needs a tad bit more time to soak things in." Unhappy about her best friend taking the other's side, but knowing that he was right, she relented...reluctantly.  
  
Sylph turned towards him and graced him with a frustrated sigh. "I really do hate boarding schools." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, shock-a-lot and Aidenfire ! Just to let you know, I had (once upon a time) tried hard not to make her a Mary Sue, but I failed miserably *flushes* , but I will make an effort to tone it down (I hope). I also would like you to know that I had every intention of abandoning this fic because I didn't think anyone was reading it. Therefore I dedicate this Chapter to both of you.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Left in front of Gryffindor tower by Draco, Sylph realized she had no clue what the password was. Inwardly she grumbled at her own forgetfulness and lack of awareness. She took a step back and observed the fat lady who was scrutinizing her as well.  
  
The painting cocked it's head and murmured, "So you're the one all the commotion was about."  
  
Rolling her eyes to the ceiling Sylph prayed for patience. "Rather. Now as it seems, I have forgotten to take down the password, so would you mind letting me in?"  
  
The fat lady shook her head in the negative and apologetically told her she could not. Glowering at the painting she stomped her foot childishly, "So what am I supposed to do now?!"  
  
"Well after that tantrum you had in the great hall, I'd say you should sleep out here."  
  
Whipping her head around, her eyes narrowed when she saw the emerald eyed boy and growled, "Now is not the time to pick fights."  
  
Smiling slightly he continued, "But.I was also in the wrong, so my way of apologizing will be to let you into our dorm." Turning towards the fat lady he nodded his head once and said, "Velveteen."  
  
Upon entering the common room, she paused and took it in; there was a sickening amount of burgundy and gold, but other than that, it really was a beautiful place. Being a creature of simplicity, she enjoyed the homeliness of the overstuffed sofas and the mahogany chairs and desks. Her eyes warmed slightly and wandered over to the fire, settling into one of the armchairs. Harry smiled as he watched her contented face and sat in the armchair across from her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, eyes gauging each other.  
  
She sighed loudly and closed her eyes and after a pause, whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
Surprised by the apology he nodded slowly and answered in kind.  
  
Cracking an eye open she smiled at him, "I'm a rather complicated person, as I'm sure Hunter told you. I suppose I'm still not used to the fact that not everyone is as serious as I am. You and your friends are exactly what I had always wanted for Hunter. You give him sense of belonging, friendship, happiness. In all honesty, I thought he would never have those things, but now he does. Maybe I'm jealous, I don't quite know, but Draco deserves these things. I suppose I resent too much and it has come out with my horrendously short temper. He's a great guy.I hope none of you will let my actions speak for him."  
  
The depth of what she had said, rather unnerved him, but Harry knew that her primary worry was that they would take it out on Draco. "It's okay Sylph, it's not that big of a deal. BUT, I think you really are too serious.therefore I'm glad you'll be here with us. If anyone can loosen you up, it'll be us, Ron especially."  
  
Chuckling, Sylph raised an eyebrow, "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't think any of you can handle me. I've known Draco most of my life and he still can't help but want to kill me most of the time."  
  
Harry smiled at that and got up from his chair, "Challenges make life interesting, and this certainly will be a challenge."  
  
She got up and walked over to him until they were only a few inches apart and placed a finger on his cheek, and her other hand on his chest, watching as his eyes widened and his body went rigid.  
  
She smiled and kissed his neck murmuring, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
  
Feeling her breath upon his naked skin, he suppressed a shudder. Gulping he choked out, "Slightly."  
  
The tense environment was broken by Sylph's peal of laughter. She backed away and grinned brightly at him, "Honesty is usually an overrated policy, but in your case it does wonders for your boyish good looks. And you know what? This certainly will be interesting.but I'll give you fair warning Mr. Potter. My temper is rather short, my mood too serious, my mind too calculating, and my eyes too analyzing. Plan ahead and perhaps you might have a chance. Goodnight."  
  
She turned and walked up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry shaking his head in amusement and embarrassment.  
  
****  
  
Changing into his PJ's, and slipping into bed, Harry heard Ron's 'psst'-ing him. Turning hi head towards his best friend, he noticed the red-head was wide awake and very curious.  
  
"So did you make up with Sylph?"  
  
Harry chuckled at the blunt question and turned over to get some rest, while whispering over his shoulder, "Something like that."  
  
****  
  
"Love.stop moving.I can't sleep like that!"  
  
Giggling, Ginny nipped his neck and tightened her arms around him, removing her leg from between his, much to his relief/disappointment. He felt her give a muffled sigh against his neck, followed by a series of mumbles which only longtime boyfriends could discern.  
  
"You think Slyph hates you?!"  
  
"mmph"  
  
Resting his hand on top of her head, he smiled down and the mess of auburn curls, "That's really rather silly Gin, if she hated you, she would have already beaten the snot out of you."  
  
Ginny lifted her head slightly and glared at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
The grey eyed wonder smirked, "She's rather overprotective of me, and if she really did hate you, she wouldn't have even spoken to you in the first place, let alone joked around with you."  
  
"I suppose.but that warning she gave me."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes skyward, "She gave a warning to every girl who dated me. Hell, you should have seen Pansy! Syl had merely floo-ed me and demanded to speak with the pug nosed wench. It really was hilarious; Pansy being Pansy thought she could get an attitude and dare to be snide with her. Let's just say that by the end of Syl's 'warning,' Pansy ran out of the room bawling like a baby and quaking for a week."  
  
"So.you think she likes me?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips, tugging on her lower lip a bit longer and then smiled with their foreheads touching, "Well she certainly likes you more than Pansy, then again that's not saying much."  
  
Laughing, he jumped away from a pillow-chucking Ginny.  
  
She leapt up and launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor and straddling him, "You are in for so much trouble mister!"  
  
Draco smirked from underneath her and took one of her hands and kissed the palm, huskily whispering, "I like it when you punish me."  
  
****  
  
It was a rather bright, overly cheerful morning as tired students shuffled into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ron groaned, burying his head in his arms, unwilling to recognize the first day of school. Hermione on the other hand, was hyped to the point of chatting with a zombie-like Ron. Ginny went to sit with Draco, per usual. Harry, on the other hand peered around for Sylph. As if on cue, she entered the hall, with her robes open, showing off a baggy t-shirt with the letters, 'too busy to fcuk,' and a pair of mid thigh denim shorts and sneakers. As she got closer, he noticed that her hair was damp and she looked.awake.  
  
Sylph dropped her book bag onto the floor and slid into the seat next to Harry and sighed a good morning. Harry grinned, "Well it seems you're a morning person."  
  
She turned to him with a look that clearly said, 'are you insane?!' Sylph smirked at the boy wonder, "You have no idea how horrible I am in the morning, if anyone wakes me up, I'd throttle them and kick them afterwards. I also have a tendency to curse my alarm clock into oblivion. Nope, definitely not a morning person and don't ever believe otherwise. The only reason why I'm awake now is because I woke up two hours earlier to get some practice and a shower in."  
  
She grabbed her plate and began shoveling food onto it, clearly not one of those bird eaters. Harry watched in amazement as she packed away the food as fast as a linebacker.  
  
After swallowing a mouthful of eggs, Sylph asked what would be their first class. Harry cluelessly shrugged his shoulders and turned to Hermione. The over excited girl lectured them about being prepared and then told them the first class would be Transfiguration followed by Charms, lunch and then Care of Magical Creatures. Tomorrow would be Double Potions, Herbology, lunch and then divination. (A/N: Sorry I don't quite remember how the schedules work so I made up my own)  
  
Harry turned back to Sylph when he heard a muffled snort. Looking extremely snobbish at that moment, she sniffed, "I almost forgot that even in your final year of study, that in Hogwarts, they insist on general study. I really do prefer specialization, it furthers your innate abilities rather than have you suffer at something you'll always be mediocre in."  
  
Harry immediately whipped his eyes back to Hermione, who was seething (she really hadn't forgotten about yesterday's slight).  
  
The bushy haired Head Girl growled uncharacteristically, "If you prefer it, why don't you leave?!"  
  
Sylph raised an eyebrow, and Hermione was now graced with a smirk and amused eyes. "Well first off Miss I-need-to-be-the-bitchin'-and-moanin'- Hogwarts-know-it-all, I'm here for Draco, secondly, I was personally invited by Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer, and thirdly.I enjoy pissing you off."  
  
The two girls began their breakfast by throwing it at each other, although they tended to miss the mouth area.some couldn't help but wonder if it was purposeful or not.  
  
Harry settled for another croissant as strawberry jam flew over his head but sighed when some of it landed on the pastry, "I prefer grape."  
  
A/N: PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW? (I can cry y'know..='[ ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (forgot that I need one of these.) Erm, I own Sylph and if there's any plot, I own it too.I think. =] Everything else, you can have.  
  
A/N: argh, I forgot all about DADA (crappers =T, how on Earth can I forget the most important class?! ), well my whole schedule for Hogwarts is messed up as is, so I'm just going to put them in whatever classes I feel like at the time.  
  
My spacing isn't working either, my chapters just seem to upload in this cramped looking way. Sorry if this irks you as much as it does me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Well Miss Chen, I'm glad you deigned my class worthy of your presence."  
  
Flushing, Sylph muttered something along the lines of, 'stick up ass.'  
  
With narrowed eyes, Professor McGonagall told her to take a seat and that would be five points from Gryffindor. Sylph nodded and walked over to an empty seat next to Seamus Finnagin.  
  
Quite surprising since only a few minutes ago it had been occupied by a Miss Parvati Patil (who was now practically foaming at the mouth sitting next to Neville).  
  
Professor McGonagall continued with the lecture on transfiguring objects to take on human appearances. As soon as the attention was off of her, she relaxed in her seat and took out an enchanted quill.  
  
Grinning happily she set the quill to a blank piece of parchment and murmured, "Settings. Note-taking. Speed. One, as spoken. Two, as written. Save. Begin."  
  
With the quill's hurried scratching, she leaned back in her seat and took out a comic book entitled, 'Fables,' from her bag.  
  
She noticed Seamus staring at her but decided to pretend he wasn't there, but found it hard to ignore when he started to whisper to her.  
  
Mustering his most charming lopsided grin, he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "You must be something else. Not many people can throw bacon and eggs at Hermione Granger and get away with it, let alone get to class late without so much as a care."  
  
Knowing that Seamus had quite the playboy reputation (Draco had warned her in true big brother fashion), Sylph turned her eyes to him and coolly retorted, "Hermione is a good hearted person (she didn't want rumors to start so soon), just too, and I really mean way too annoying for my taste, and I was only late to class because I had to change clothes. Unlike the Head Girl I prefer not to be decorated with breakfast while in class."  
  
She noticed that the Irish playboy continued staring at her, but now with open admiration for some weird reason. She rolled her eyes and returned to her comic book where Rose Red was about to clock her sister, Snow White, her eyes eagerly scanning the pages.  
  
"Miss Chen! Please come to the front of the classroom."  
  
Groaning (She had just been at the point when the shootout started on the animal farm!), she closed her comic book and got up from her seat, making her way to the front.  
  
Glaring at the Professor because of the interruption she asked what exactly she wanted from her.  
  
Raising an eyebrow McGonagall curtly told her that if she had been paying attention, she would know that she had asked Sylph to transfigure the table into something resembling a human.  
  
Sylph shrugged and made a few motions with her hand, a flick of her wrist and mumbled humanize stuffis (A/N: lol I'm so bad at this stuff). With a soft 'poof'-ing sound, the table was transfigured into a rather overweight woman dressed in a tight pink dress; who surprisingly resembled the fat lady who guarded Gryffindor Tower.  
  
There was a mix of gasps for the wandless magic, and snickering for the great imitation of the fat lady, from the class.  
  
Checking on her absolutely wonderful work, Sylph smirked at Professor McGonagall, "Was that all Professor?"  
  
Fixing the arrogant girl with a piercing glare, she nodded curtly and announced that she would get five points for the feat.  
  
'Wow that sure as hell makes a difference,' she thought.  
  
On her way back to her seat, Sylph caught Harry's eyes and smirked at his wink and smile, as well as Hermione's withering glower.  
  
****  
  
Dinner was now in session, and poor Harry was sitting smack dab between the two snarling girls. He really had no choice in his seating arrangement, seeing that no one was willing to sit too close to them.  
  
Ron on the other hand, thought it was all rather hilarious and snuck a few sniggers into his napkin which immediately turned into tears (Hermione has mean pinching fingers).  
  
The rest of their classes went by semi-smoothly (when Hermione and Sylph weren't contending) but when Professor Flitwick had become ecstatic at having another star student, he had the ever so brilliant idea of pairing them up.  
  
The result had been Hermione coming out singed with Sylph sporting a bump on the head and a sore shoulder. Needless to say, they had been sniping at each other all morning, and that was putting it kindly.  
  
"Can't believe that, what the hell do you call it? PMS? Bleeding? Oh whatever! That Charms Professor is a total ass-"  
  
"Arse. Oh, and you were looking for the word 'bloody.' Sometimes I wonder how Yanks can stand speaking like that."  
  
Sylph turned her narrowed gaze to the suddenly quiet Gryffindor seeker, "Would you like to correct me again O Great Grammar King?"  
  
With his chin tucked firmly against his chest, she barely heard the muffled, "No Ma'am."  
  
She gave him a curt nod before pushing herself away from the table. Smiling at Ron and Harry she said, "I think I'll go sit with Draco for this meal, I doubt I could stand the stench of burnt bitch. See ya later guys."  
  
****  
  
Ginny was sitting on Draco's lap while munching on a chicken drumstick, without a clue that her boyfriend was drooling on her sweater.  
  
"Hey lovebirds, mind if I grab a chair?"  
  
Draco smirked at Sylph, "After all the hissing and scratching today, you deserve it."  
  
Ginny lifted an eyebrow, since she wasn't a seventh year and turned her attention to the raven haired teen, "You were turned into a cat?"  
  
Sylph blinked a few times before bursting out in loud laughter which was followed by Draco.  
  
Frowning, the youngest Weasley grumbled, "What is so funny?"  
  
Still grinning, but also not in the mood to be in the dog house, the silver blonde kissed the side of her neck and chuckled, "Dear fairy here decided to up show Granger for once. And you know Granger, she couldn't stand it. Let alone that Syl's temper is absolutely awful when you get an attitude with her, so you can see where this is going. But it became all out war after Flitwick partnered them. Hey! Don't look at me like that, it wasn't my fault!"  
  
Glowering at her best friend, Sylph sniffed, "Can I help it if that freakishly studious bitch likes to pick fights with me?!"  
  
Flinching at the near screech in her voice, Ginny being one of Hermione's best friends, gently asked, "How has she been picking fights with you?"  
  
Draco groaned, knowing that Syl wouldn't take his girlfriend's innocent question, lightly. Also, he knew that once she got angry, Ginny would get angry, then they'd both turn to him and they'd both be angry at him as well as each other.  
  
He started to mumble about evil twisted violent females under his breath.  
  
And then it began.  
  
"Excuse me? The girl has been in my face just because I didn't answer one of her nosy questions!"  
  
"Well, there's certainly no reason to raise your voice!"  
  
"Same to you!"  
  
Both girls glared hard at each other and Draco knew they'd turn on him in just a few seconds.  
  
But then something happened.  
  
Something absolutely frightening.  
  
"Heh heh heh, ha ha ha , HA HA HA!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"  
  
They.they were laughing.  
  
They were sincerely laughing.  
  
But it wasn't just that.they were laughing while sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
Draco had never been more embarrassed when he realized Sylph had stopped laughing, he thought that was bad enough, and was threatening everyone with a spoon (at least pick a fork!) for looking at them weird.  
  
Ginny hopped off of Draco's lap, with a protest from the seat, and grinned at Sylph, "You really aren't as much a bloody bitch as I thought."  
  
Sylph snorted, "Wait till my monthly friend comes by, but other than that, I'll take it as a compliment. And just to let you know, you aren't the pushover I thought you were either."  
  
The two females smirked and nodded at each other respectfully.  
  
The redhead kissed her boyfriend soundly on the lips which only resulted with them openly snogging instead of her leaving.  
  
When a loud cough, stamp of foot, shouting and other subtle interventions didn't work, the third wheel decided to go eat by the lake. Grabbing a hero, tons of napkins, which she stuffed into her pocket, and a jug of pumpkin juice, she left after rolling her eyes at the pair.  
  
****  
  
"I swear there's too much hormone crazed teens in this school. They should just declare a national snog day here. Hey! I'm using that 'snog' word! Heh I'm sooo good. Hrm.maybe I should stop talking to myself."  
  
"Well it would be pretty interesting if you kept it up."  
  
Whirling around with her pumpkin juice jug and hero brandished, she was ready to deal some major damage.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the offending food before laughing, which caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle, which led to Sylph berating herself for smiling back.  
  
With one last stamp on her happy sappy part, she pointed her hero at him, "Why are you following me?"  
  
He stared at her thoughtfully for a second before ducking his head slightly and taking a bite out of her hero.  
  
Gaping at him and then at her salami and cheese hero, she sputtered, "You.you ATE my FOOD!"  
  
His emerald eyes twinkled as he swallowed.  
  
Oh, that was certainly not his eyes' best idea.  
  
Her face darkened right before she lunged at him.  
  
'Yeah you better widen!" she thought savagely at Harry's eyes.  
  
The Boy Who Lived was now The Boy Who Was Sat On.  
  
Calmly, Sylph settled into an Indian style position before pulling out a napkin, settling it on her lap while taking large bites from her hero with the occasional swig of juice.  
  
Harry just stared at her throughout the process.  
  
As she polished off the last bite, Sylph seemed to remember that he was lying underneath her 'arse,' she asked, "Would you like some pumpkin juice?"  
  
He hesitated, worried that any sudden movements might bring certain death, he slowly shook his head, 'no.'  
  
She shrugged and looked at the half empty jug, "You know, when Hunter used to offer this stuff to me when I was a kid, I thought I'd puke. I mean pumpkins?! I can understand apples, oranges, hell even cranberries! But pumpkin juice? Now that I tried it, it doesn't taste so bad, at least when it's freezing cold and numbs your taste buds."  
  
"That's.er.very enlightening."  
  
Chuckling, Sylph got up and offered him a hand, which he took.  
  
Surveying him while he dusted off, she winked, "My food is my own, if you want some, go get your own. That's my policy baby, remember it. Now Harry boy, why did you follow me?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were adjusting and if you wanted to talk."  
  
Eyeing him for a moment, she nodded suspiciously before smiling slightly, "Sure, let's go sit by the lake."  
  
****  
  
"I'm glad she doesn't hate me. I thought that was it right there. I still can't believe I said that! If she didn't laugh I don't know what would have happened!"  
  
"Stop ranting love."  
  
Ginny took deep breaths before relaxing into Draco's arms. She snuggled in deeper and kissed his Adam's apple, "Sorry Dragon, I just don't think I could bear it if she hated me.I mean, she's your best friend."  
  
He pulled her in closer and buried his face into her hair and whispered, "Even if she did, it wouldn't matter. I'd just have to beat some sense into her, literally."  
  
Giggling, she moved her lips to his chest and murmured, "That would be wrong. Besides, she's like a sister to you."  
  
Draco pulled away slightly and tilted her chin up, so her eyes met his.  
  
"Yes, she's like a sister to me, and as a sister she's protective, but that doesn't give her or anyone else the right to pick who I choose to be with. Now, Virginia Weasley, stop worrying about how Sylph reacts to how loud you breathe, and snog me silly."  
  
With eyes overly bright, she was more than happy to comply with the added bonus of a few wicked ideas.  
  
Please review and make my pathetic life a tad bit more happy? (sob stories usually work don't they? ^_~ )  
  
Shouts to :  
  
Hplova4eva (thanks ever so much for reviewing!)  
  
butterfly kisses3 (You're so sweet and thank you for the encouragement!! =D )  
  
Bnnsfts (haha I loved the threat *grins brightly* you got my lazy ass moving , thanks!)  
  
SassyHermioneGranger (THANKS for putting me on your favorite author's list! *tear* that just made my day!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
*Sighhhhhh*  
  
The more she thought about it, the gigglier (A/N: hey MS Word said this was a word!) she felt.  
  
*Giggle*  
  
Yup, that was the ticket.  
  
Not that anyone could blame her, she had a drop dead sexy boyfriend who spoiled her rotten as well as respected her wish to 'wait.' What more could a gorgeous (very modestly put) girl ask for?  
  
Without so much as hesitating, the thought of an engagement ring with the Hope Diamond sitting on it, popped into her head.  
  
That, of course, reminded her about graduation. Even though it was the beginning of the year didn't mean that a girl didn't have hopes and dreams.  
  
*Siiiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*  
  
Draco was going to set out into the wizarding world and leave her, the sexy red-haired fox, to go work hard for his bread and butter, oh the sorrow!  
  
Hey can't blame a girl who reads trashy romance novels can ya?  
  
The logical part of her more or less kicked her in the arse and rolled its eyes before practically bellowing that Draco Malfoy would never really have to do manual labor (although the thought made her flush). Hell, the Slytherin had already told her that his job would just be to sign papers and check up on a few of his businesses every now and then.  
  
So, why in the world hadn't he proposed?  
  
Maybe he was waiting until she graduated, so they'd be on even footing.  
  
Or maybe he wanted to go traipsing with slutty money grubbing whores.  
  
This time, the logical part bit her index finger very hard.  
  
*****  
  
He decided that peanut butter cookies were evil.  
  
Yes, very undeniably evil.  
  
So evil that only evil people ate them.  
  
Now how did he draw this conclusion?  
  
It lied in the simple fact that both Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were enjoying those soft chewy mouthwatering cookies with milk.  
  
He couldn't really hate milk as much, because it was milk.and it reminded him of his flawless complexion. And he couldn't fathom bad thoughts about his beautiful skin.  
  
So instead, he glared at the golden brown cookies, wishing that they'd become poisonous by sheer will.  
  
"If you want one, just take it."  
  
Draco quickly stuffed one in his mouth with a cookified smirk, "Shee, I shew you wuld gove me 'un!" (Translated: See, I knew you would give me one!)  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes to the ceiling, "You didn't ask sissy boy."  
  
After swallowing the cookie, he retorted hotly, "I am not a sissy! Sissies are people who ASK!"  
  
Blaise inwardly sighed, "Yes, sissies are people who ask for cookies. You, Draco, are not a sissy because instead of asking, you alternately glared/drooled over them. Yup, definitely NOT a sissy."  
  
"At least one of you has brains."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"Don't worry Pansy, I might be able to forgive you and your insult.in due time."  
  
The Slytherin girl was seething, and Blaise secretly noted that seething for Pansy Parkinson, didn't look very fashionable.  
  
Grinning brightly, Draco clapped his hands and more loudly proclaimed it time to stop eating.  
  
"Okay, it's time to get cracking. What have you two come up with?"  
  
Pansy threw a dirty look at him before spitting out her idea.  
  
"I thought a Masquerade would be rather interesting."  
  
The Silver-blonde shook his head, "Too cliché."  
  
About to pounce and claw his charmingly sexy eyes out, the puggish looking girl was stopped by Blaise's hasty intervention.  
  
"Perhaps we can make it a medieval theme?"  
  
Putting a finger against his chin, Draco nodded slowly before declaring it a very good idea.  
  
"Great work Zabini, that'll be Slytherin's suggestion for the Halloween Ball. Let's just hope that the other houses don't come up with something better. Now, since this meeting is over, I'll be meeting with my foxy lady."  
  
As soon as Draco left, both Blaise and Pansy chuckled in unison, "He's so whipped."  
  
****  
  
Two teenagers settled by one of the enormous trees and spent a good minute staring at the lake.  
  
Annoyed that he didn't take the initiative, she nearly barked, "What exactly did you want to talk about?"  
  
Frowning, The Boy Who Lived could only think, 'No excuses, just hoped you'd maul me.' Seeing that it wouldn't be the best answer, he remained silent.  
  
Sylph raised an eyebrow, "You just followed me for no reason then? Very flattering."  
  
"N-NO! I just.er.thought you might want company.?"  
  
'Oh you sound really convincing you great git! Ending it with it sounding like a question, shows real confidence, I'm sure she'll throw herself at you now. Idiot." He thought to himself disgustedly.  
  
"You are so cute in that sweet sort of way."  
  
If he was eating or drinking something, he would have choked, but seeing that he wasn't eating or drinking, he choked on his spit instead.  
  
He started hacking and wheezing while thumping his chest.  
  
Torn between utterly amused and pitying, she rubbed his back in soothing circles, but on second thought, was she supposed to whack him? Since she couldn't remember, she settled on alternating between the two without warning.  
  
Of course, this set poor Harry into a harsher fit of choking/coughing/wheezing.  
  
After awhile, he seemed to calm down and gratefully breathed.  
  
Sylph bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at his doubled over figure.  
  
Sensing her eyes on him, Harry lifted his face up to meet hers.  
  
That intense eye catching stuff went on  
  
:::insert flowers:::  
  
Then Sylph burst out in a fit of giggles and dropped to the floor holding her sides.  
  
With his manly pride crushed and burned, the messy haired boy decided that revenge was in order.  
  
Rolling up his sleeves and flexing his fingers, he dove at her.  
  
The famous Harry Potter had become the Tickle Monster.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
  
Her eyebrows knit together, she frowned, looking very worried and guilty, "I didn't aim for it, I swear!"  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head, "I really don't blame you Syl, now stop apologizing!"  
  
She sighed and handed him two bags of ice.  
  
Grimacing he tossed two bags of water to the floor and gingerly placed one bag of ice on his crotch and he held the other one up to his right eye.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, I'm so very sorry! You should have screamed or something after I kneed you! I didn't hear and you were still there and my elbow...you're going to have a black eye!"  
  
"If I didn't know better it sounds like you're trying not to laugh."  
  
"Er.would it matter?"  
  
"."  
  
"Um.how about this, I owe you a favor, any favor! Although I do expect you to be at least slightly reasonable and no perverted ideas by the way!"  
  
The more mischievous part of him decided to take control for a second, "Fine. Snog me until I can't think straight."  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Harry thought panic-stricken.  
  
Sylph stared at him with wide eyes for a minute but then shrugged.  
  
Without a word she pounced.  
  
****  
  
Ron didn't understand.  
  
Well, perhaps that was an understatement.  
  
Ron didn't really care.  
  
Hi girlfriend, who was normally sweet and loving, forgiving and logical, had turned into a vicious vengeful banshee.  
  
"Mione, please sit down and eat, you're starting to really scare me."  
  
That wasn't one of his better suggestions.  
  
"Ack, stop that this instant Mione! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Bliss.  
  
Her lips were so soft, he couldn't help but sigh in contentment.  
  
He tentatively kissed back, unwilling to even bruise those very delicious lips. Then again, he didn't have to worry; she was the one who decided to play rough.  
  
Slyph pulled away and pushed him, hard. Surprised, Harry fell back with shock which quickly turned into a grin when he realized she had him pinned underneath her.  
  
She smirked and leaned down to kiss him roughly before pulling away to place light kisses along his jaw line down to his Adam's apple. She deepened the kiss slightly to the right of it and began to nibble and suck. That would surely become a hickey, she thought smugly to herself. Harry groaned under her ministrations and arched his neck, to give her more room.  
  
She pressed her body against him and rotated her hips against his lower stomach while pulling him into another mind blowing kiss, this time with tongue.  
  
The raven haired fairy sucked on his earlobe before whispering against his ear, "That should be enough for a snog right?"  
  
Before he could gather enough words to form a coherent thought, Sylph had already gotten up and was dusting herself off.  
  
Her lips were quirked into a smile with a twinkle in her eyes she blew a kiss at him, "That was certainly fun Harry, but so far, you've lost the ball. One-zero babe, this game is mine." And she walked back to the castle.  
  
Blinking dazedly Harry muttered, "Cold shower."  
  
Shouts:  
  
dragonfire29: Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! *flushes happily*  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks reviewing again, it means a lot to me! =D  
  
Shouts to those who reviewed my oneshot; A Cracked Fox and a Hobgoblin:  
  
Mac12: lol thanks! I wrote it early in the morning, I think I was really out of it. But thanks a bunch for being so kind as to review!  
  
jods-luvs-draco: Thank for reviewing and I did add M for mature in the summary part =] 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:  Sorry about my lack of updates, I just started classes and let me tell you, Philosophy is NOT my thing. -_-;;;  And before that I had to get situated in my dorm, so please don't be upset with poor lil ol me.  I also apologize for this chapter, I don't think it came out all that good, but it wasn't for lack of trying!  I also needed to give this story a little bit of plot since it was nonexistent.  **

**Many thanks to: **

**Pookie**** Monster: Thank you so much for the long review and for helping me with my spacing and such.  I followed your instructions completely and everything's just the way I want it!  You made my day! ^_^******

**Reigh**** Evenstar:  Thanks and that's also very interesting… =]******

**Chapter 7**

*snort*  

"It's not funny Malfoy." 

*snicker*

"Shut up."

Draco Malfoy burst out laughing while pointing at dear Harry Potter.

The said dear Harry Potter, scowled darkly.  

After a few more minutes of pointing and laughing, the fair haired Slytherin straightened up and wiped tears out of his eyes.

"So you're telling me that she kneed your ba-"

"Destructor."

"…_What?_"

Blushing Harry muttered to himself, "Stupid, you weren't supposed to say that out loud."

Realization dawned on Draco, and with an amused smirk he just had to comment, "You named it '_Destructor'?" _

Glaring at the practically tearful boy, Harry glared defiantly, "I'm sure it's better than any name you can come up with."

With narrowed stormy eyes he snapped, "I'll have you know that the Dragon Prince is reputed."

"…You named it '_Dragon Prince_?!" 

"Told you it's better!" 

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not." 

"Is too."

"Prat."

"Git."

"Loser."

"Idiot."

"Prick."

"Yes, mine is definitely bigger."

"Don't go there."

"I did."

"Mine's bigger."

"Mine."

"No, Mine."

"No need to be ashamed Harry."

"I'm not ashamed!  PLUS mine is bigger."

"Fine let's measure!"

"Fine!"

*****

"Where's Harry?"

"I think he's out with Draco, why do you ask?"

Sylph shrugged her shoulders, her damp hair falling onto her back, "Thought I'd play a little with him." 

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Play?"

The Chinese girl smirked while plopping into a seat, "He's cute, best word to describe him actually.  Plus, we decided to play this little itsy bitsy game for fun."  

Eager to know what exactly this game was, the redhead leaned forward slightly, "Well are you going to tell me or not?" 

She stood up and for a few contemplated telling her, but thought better about the consequences, "Sorry hon, but better not.  I gotta go, I'll talk to you later alright?"

Before Ginny could say anything, the other girl was gone.

****

Slyph was already a few minutes late for her meeting with Dumbledore, but she couldn't help the fact that she didn't want to go to his office either.  

All she could do was stand in front of the gargoyle, remembering unpleasant thoughts.

:::**_FLASHBACK_**:::

"I'll be back in a few days, I promise sweet."

Sylph frowned, "Be careful ok?  You know how things have been lately…"

He chuckled then brought his lips to the top of her head, "I'll be fine baby girl!  Besides why would I ever leave you here longer than I have to?"  

Cocking an eyebrow she poked him hard in the chest, "When there were Football games, Quidditch games, Basketball games, Soccer games, Baseball games-" 

Throwing his hands up he cried out in mock pain, "Enough! You wound me deeply!"  

Laughing she threw her arms around his middle and whispered against his chest, "I'll miss you as usual and remember to bring me back a souvenir alright baby boy?" 

He tapped her chin upwards so she was lost in his soft hazel eyes, "I've got the best surprise for you when you I get back.  Now, you go get some sleep, it's late and if I stay here a minute longer, I'll never be able to leave."  

She grinned and kissed him gently on the lips, "Have a safe trip Mark." 

:::**_End_****_ Flshback_:::**

Her hands clenched and her eyes glazed over with hate and unshed tears. 

A hand clamped down on her shoulder and she whirled around, only to see the headmaster watching her with sad eyes.  

"Sylph, Let us go into my office." 

She shrugged off his hand and nodded curtly.

Once up in his office, Dumbledore offered her some lemon drops, which she kindly refused.  

Settling himself into his chair he waved her into a seat.

"Well Sylph, what do you think?" 

She eyed the aged wizard for a moment before answering. 

"He has raw power, but that's it.  Besides that, he's unrefined in basically every other aspect.  How in the world did he manage to destroy Voldemort?"

He grinned brightly at her, "He has heart Sylph, and that's exactly what Tom Riddle lacked." 

Rolling her eyes skyward she retorted, "As I'm sure most of the people he killed had heart as well.  I still don't believe he was capable of it."

"I assure you it was him who destroyed Voldemort."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "I suppose it's possible, although I don't see how.  But that's not why I'm here now is it?" 

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Dumbledore shook his head, "No it isn't." 

Sylph tugged a black box the size of a quarter, out of her small jeans pocket and then unshrunk it.  

"My reason for being here isn't to play nursemaid Albus, as you well know."  

She placed her hand atop the box which was now the size of a shoebox, muttering a few words.  

A soft pulsating white light surrounded it for a few seconds before disappearing.  

Unclasping the now unsealed box, she opened the lid, raising her eyes to the headmaster's, "I came here for revenge."  

****

"It's not because she's decent in classes Ron!"

"Decent Mione?  She's pretty good, but don't worry you're still the best in my eyes."

Her lips twitched upward, "Good answer Mr. Weasley." 

He grinned with eyes twinkling, "Did you expect any less?" 

Hermione sighed and looked at her boyfriend sadly, "From an unbiased point of view, she seems like a decent person as well as intelligent, but even I don't like personal snubs."

Snaking his arms around her waist, Ron kissed her on top of the head, "You don't have to like her love.  You know that not everyone can be best friends.  It's just that she gets to you so much, you lash back and that isn't the level headed beauty I know and adore."  

She chuckled slightly, "Sometimes I wonder when you turned into the reasonable one."  

With eyes twinkling he grinned, "Since I was sexier."  

Laughing she pushed him into a couch and snogged the silliness out of him.  

****

Her hand rested on a jade sword, etched along the blade and hilt, were dragons and phoenixes intertwined.  But that wasn't the eye catcher; there was a oblong stone that sat within the tip of the blade.  

"I brought the '_slumber of fangs_,' I am more than prepared."

Headmaster Dumbledore watched her intently, he knew full well why Sylph had decided to come to Hogwarts.  She had wanted to watch over Draco Malfoy as well as get her revenge.  He could hardly begrudge her protectiveness, but the latter put him in a rather uncomfortable position.  

Her dark brown eyes had turned cold and her tone curt, "I know he's after the lot of them and I will not let him come close.  I don't care about your ideas of letting things take its course Albus.  I've searched for a very long time and now he's here and aiming for my best friend.  I will do what I feel I must."  

Wearily, the elderly wizard shook his head, "I'm sorry Sylph but I cannot allow that.  First of all, before you object, you are no longer in the United States, you have no political hold.  Yes, you do have influence, but it certainly won't allow you to go killing at your leisure."

"You know what he did!" 

His voice softened and his eyes lost their twinkle long ago, "Yes my child, I know."  

His kind blue eyes saw the tears trailing down her cheeks and the pain hidden deep within her usual indifferent exterior.  

Seeing him sympathize with her, took down one of her precious walls, and she felt herself give in a bit to that gentleness.  Before she could stop herself, she started babbling.

"I loved him you know?  He meant the world to me…I was actually willing to give up being…who I am…for him.  Everyone thought we were being foolish, but it wasn't like that at all.  We had plans and goals and dreams just like everyone else!  …He brought me back a platter of cheese…I would have laughed if everything went smoothly…the way it ought to have.  But seeing cheese and blood splattered doesn't exactly have that effect now does it?  Funny how he had an engagement ring in a chunk of mozzarella.  Couldn't stop crying for weeks every time I saw cheese."  

He pulled her into a grandfatherly hug and stroked her hair while she cried.

Dumbledore sadly thought to himself, '_The burdens you carry child…there are so many…will you ever be free of them?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi all!  I've been studying like nobody's business so I apologize for taking so long.   Classes are killer and I'll be doing some community service for class as well so that means less time, but rest assured I will work hard to get chapters out because ya'll actually invest the time to read my crap and review. A few things to note is that; 1) I think this chapter isn't as humorous as the others, 2) I think there's an actual plot bunny pelting me with spitballs and 3) I will grab the plot bunny and make it my pet, i.e. stuffing it with carrots and such.  Thanks so much for giving this fic a chance, love ya'll! 

**Special thanks to: **

**babytigercub14:**  Thanks incredibly much for the encouragement!  Sometimes I feel that maybe I shouldn't have put in an OC because this is my first Harry Potter fic, but you made me feel so much better, so thanks a lot and it was really appreciated!  

**Hplova4eva****:  Thanks for reading and reviewing again! =]**

**asia**** : Thanks for letting me know how you feel about this fic, I'm glad you did actually.  I admit that my OC isn't the best; this is my first try after all.  And plot is moving rather slowly, but I like to take my time with things and not rush.  I added a warning to my summary so that others will know that this isn't a strictly D/G story, so thank you for pointing out how you felt.**

**Chapter 8 **

"Hey Hon...what are you eating…?"

"Erm…candy?" 

Ginny stared at Draco's mouth for a few unbelieving seconds before screeching, "Draco Malfoy!  How many times have I told you NEVER to so much as touch my stash of sugar quills?!"

His brow furrowed with thought as beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face, seconds passed without a word…then he finally answered, "Can't quite remember sweetums."  

With the strength of a no carbohydrate dieting middle-aged woman having just been offered a snickers bar, she lunged at her prey.  

The poor dear had it coming to him.  

"Your fingers!  My eyes! PAIN!" 

"Oh stop squealing _sweetums_!"

****

_'I can't believe I just cried like a baby.' _

"UGHHHH!!!!" 

Slyph kicked the tree hard, stubbing her toe with total lack of grace, which was followed by a series of elaborate curses.  

"Will you stop screeching banshee girl?"  

Whipping around, she glared darkly at her dear best friend, "I could shut your trap for you Drakie boy, but I think Miss Weasley already taught you a lesson.  My, what a pretty gash that is on your forehead!"  

Unfazed, he shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose women are a tad bit touchy with sugar aren't they?  Ah well, that's not why I stopped your lovely tirade about evil child eating trees, I wanted to talk to you."  

Not in the mood for pretty much anything, she leaned against the tree that got in the way of her toe, and slid to the ground.  

"What the hell is it with everyone and their fucking talks lately?!" 

Her attitude wasn't wearing well on Draco, even though he had a soft (like fluffy cotton balls) spot for her so it really wasn't his fault went he exploded, "Quit whining Syl!  What kind of person are you?!  If you keep up this kind of shit, you'll be like one of those people you can't stand!  You've been bitchy and downright nasty today, and don't you dare take it out on me!"  

Schooling her features to an indifferent appearance, she raised an eyebrow and coldly reminded him that she wasn't the one who would sulk days on end about not getting a letter from a specific someone.  

Turning slightly pink (Malfoys don't turn red, it looks unfashionable), his voice lowered a few octaves as he slowly enunciated every word, "This isn't about me Sylph.  I've had a talk with Potter, and from what I gleaned from it; you're trying to seduce him.  I know you better than that…you're only going after him because of who he reminds you of.  He's gone fairy…stop looking for him." 

"Fuck off _Malfoy_."

He certainly had anticipated her anger, but it still hurt nonetheless. 

"What were you planning to do Syl?  Play around and slowly get attached to him for all the wrong reasons?  Just so you could make yourself feel better?" 

It hit home and damn she hated it when he pinpointed her weaknesses, she clenched her fists and looked away from his accusing eyes, "What do you know?!" 

Softening his tone, he sat beside her, "Only that it must hurt like hell."  

Running a hand through her hair she muttered, "Damn right." 

A half-smile quirked at Draco's lips before he became solemn once more, "Fairy…this game with Potter should end.  He has too many people looking out for him.  Unlike the others, this one will have repercussions…stop it while you can."  

Sighing she brought her tired eyes to meet his, "Whatever Hunter, I don't really care anymore."  

He pulled her into a tight hug, "Hey, stop being all weepy and crap, you're reminding me of those ditzy girls...like Parkinson actually." 

It wasn't surprising that within a few seconds, his face was shoved into dirt. 

****

Draco returned to his room in all his dirt-stained glory.

"Stupid girls and their stupid mood swin-Argh!"  

"What was that about mood swings and girls?" A sweet voice murmured in his right ear.  

Hopping on one foot he snarled, "Merlin Ginny!  What the hell is wrong with you today?!  Is this some bloody women-gone-violently-insane day?!"  

Flinching at his furious tone, she felt a pang of guilt and looked at her feet, suddenly interested with her laces.  

He sighed when he noticed she was contrite and ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, "Look Gin…I've had a hassling day and I don't particularly enjoy being pummeled for no particular reason."

She looked up at him and frowned, "What happened today?  I've been with you most of the time and you seemed perfectly fine then." 

Draco closed his eyes and rubbed his temples warily, "I had a talk with Syl, that's all."  

His body was tense, as if he was ready for her to start questioning him, but she realized now wouldn't be the best of times.  Besides, it would be easier to get the information while he was relaxed.  

Ginny walked over and pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his muscled chest.  Gosh she loved to feel his taut muscles against any part of her body.  

Changing subjects to lighten the mood she playfully asked, "So…I heard the Slytherins chose a medieval theme as a suggestion for the ball huh?"

After the surprise wore off, he almost instantly knew that it was probably Pansy who had spread the idea, unhappy that he had waved off her idea.  

"Parkinson will regret hr big mouth," Draco muttered under his breath.

He deflected Ginny's curious eyes by placing a kiss on top of her fiery mane and whispered, "Let's just get some rest tonight okay love?" 

Her only answer was to lead him to the bed.  

****

*pluck* 

"She likes me."

*pluck*

"She likes me not."

*pluck*

"She admires me."

*plucks two*

"She adores me."

*plucks two*

"She idolizes me."

*plucks two*

"She's utterly fascinated by me."

*plucks two*

"She loves me…DAMN STRAIGHT SHE DOES!"  

"Are you sure about that Harry?" 

Dropping the stem like it was a pair of panties…okay maybe not panties…more like…evil little Voldemorts, he inwardly groaned because he knew full well who it was.

"Hey Syl." 

"Harry."  
He frowned slightly at her cool clipped tone, "Are you feeling okay?" 

Inwardly she sighed, Harry really was cute and so sincere she had a hard time keeping her resolve, but Draco was right, it was all a game and well, if you don't want to face the consequences, cut your losses.  

She smiled slightly at him and gracefully settled down next to him.  He watched her sit and was amazed by the darkness of her hair.  It was so straight it made him feel ashamed for having such unruly locks.  Without noticing what he was doing, his fingers were stroking the black silk before he knew it. 

Immediately she stiffened as his fingers brushed her hair, but then she relaxed.  

'Let me enjoy this for a little bit longer…' 

It was surprising to her how much she liked having someone smooth her hair with such gentleness.  But that was enough, she shouldn't play anymore…becoming attached wasn't what she needed. 

Sylph pulled away from him, from the soothing peacefulness they had briefly shared and gently whispered, "It's been fun." 

Confused and slightly worried he slowly asked, "What are you talking about?" 

She couldn't help it, she laughed.  

Now he was frowning, "What's so funny?" 

Laughing, she thought to herself, wasn't kind at all, especially not when she was ending a game she had actually enjoyed.  Then again, maybe she should end it with him hating her, at least he would deal with it better.  It made her wonder how this boy had become so attached within two days of meeting.  

"Listen Harry, it was fun.  I liked hanging out with you…but it's over.  The game…I'm ending it." 

He jumped up from his seat and floundered for something to say, "I-I…damn it Sylph, you're quitting?"  

She tensed at hearing her name and 'quitting' in the same sentence, "I never quit, _Potter.  Listen to me, and listen good, I _played _with you, I didn't actually care.  The real reason why I even bothered was because you reminded me-"_

What the hell was it with her today?  She growled at Harry for even making her think of him…for almost making her say his name.  

'I remind you of who?" 

Sylph narrowed her eyes and spat out, "Forget it Potter.  Look, I'm only staying this long just to clarify. We didn't start so I don't think we even need to end, but I don't want you to think that there's a chance; we're done.  Now I'm going to go back to Gryffindor Tower to sleep, goodnight Harry Potter."

There was no sadness in his eyes as she walked away from him; he knew that sadness would be idiotic on his part.  Rationally, he knew that they had only talked to each other for only a few days…but he was attracted to her, that he had to admit.  It wasn't heartbreaking, not at all, just disappointing.  Harry had actually thought that they were starting to become good friends, but she had just turned evil twin mode for no reason at all.  It made him wonder how she could switch attitudes so quickly…in fact, Sylph had been acting perfectly fine earlier that day, so what had happened?

Wait…

He jumped up looking murderous, growling, "Malfoy"

****

"Come in."

His door creaked open and Dumbledore saw the very picture of cold beauty.  Her eyes were hard, lips thinned, fists clenched and she held herself as if she was the rightful queen of the world.  

"What brings you to my office at this hour Miss Chen?  Lemon drop?"  

She raised an eyebrow at the proffered dish and gave a slight she of the head, "I'm rather surprised that you're still awake Headmaster, you should get some rest."  

The corner of his eyes crinkled in merriment, "I've been looking over some suggestions for the Halloween Ball…really very creative.  Young Seamus Finnagin proposed a prehistoric theme centering upon Dinosaurs running about chasing students.  He insists that his peers do not exercise enough."  

Her lip twitched at the thought, but she quickly wiped it away, "That's…interesting…but I should get to the point of my visit, I'd rather not disturb you any longer than I must."

Dumbledore nodded at her to continue. 

"I believe that Mr. Potter will be the main victim, and Draco will be the bait.  I'm not quite sure as to what exactly is to happen, even _my _sources cannot determine the specifics but from what I have gathered, the battle shall take place around New Years."  

His usual warmth disappeared, and a calculating gaze was sent her way.  "Do you know of what nature this attack may be?" 

Shaking her head she regretfully replied, "I'm sorry Headmaster, but it seems they have been watching for spies as of late so it's hard to determine.  All I can tell you is that the gatherer of souls will be used…" 

Frowning he murmured, "I didn't think they would be able to find it…" 

Sylph shrugged negligently, "They did and there's no helping it.  We will win anyway Albus, there's no need to worry."

Sighing, he frowned slightly at her, "Don't be too arrogant Sylph, this is a dangerous situation."  

The young girl laughed lightly and turned away, heading for the exit, but called out as she walked away, "I have never lost Headmaster, and I won't start now."

**A/N 2:**  PLEASE READ and REVIEW!  It'll mean ever so much to a poor little college student who hasn't gotten sleep for the past week! *sob* (yea that's it…work those tears)  ^_~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**  I've been bogged down with tons of midterms and papers that make you want to raid a candy store to drown your woes in saccharine.  Erm…yeah…anyway, sorry for taking so long with the update!  Hopefully the next one won't take so long! 

**To my reviewers: **

**Hplova4eva**:  Thanks for reading and reviewing! You've stuck by for quite a bit!  =]

**Marvindamartian****:  *bows*  Thanks so much for reviewing!  I love your stories and your review made my day!  The dialogue between Harry and Draco were inspired by my two guy friends arguing about how much liquor they could hold.  Go figure ;) **

**Reigh**** Evenstar:  Thanks so much for reviewing five chapters of my story!  *grins* **

**CHAPTER 9**

She fingered the dagger, her eyes tracing the intricate engravings…her index finger slid against the edge of the razor sharp blade and she smiled.  Droplets of blood surfaced along the thin line left by the '_slumber of fangs_.'  Abruptly she threw the dagger against the wall, connecting with a twanging sound and buried halfway past the length.  She was disgusted with herself…she didn't want to become addicted again.  The pleasure of the pain concocted by blades and released by blood.  It was entrancing and she dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, willing the itch to go away.

It was silly to hurt yourself…that's what most people told her.  But they never understood…they never could.  Even if others shared the same addiction, it didn't mean they would understand 'why' you did it.  Each person has their own reasons, no one could say they had the ability to know exactly what you have been through, second for second.  So she laughed at those who tried…made them sorry for the needless pitying.

She had walked over to the blade again and smirked.  The '_slumber of fangs_' was an antique…a work of art and of immeasurable power.  Only the blood of the one who crafted the dagger was able to wield it, lest while you sleep, the dagger would cut you until you bled away your life.  An heirloom her mother had given to her to keep, Sylph kept it by her side everywhere she went.  It was always hard to find unconditional loyalty such as that.  She would be the one to use it and it would be her blood that will grant death. 

There was no beginning without an end.  

****

"Malfoy I'm going to dye your hair a hideous shade of puke green." 

The Slytherin's gray eyes widened considerably at the threat to his beloved hair.  Ginny, who was sitting on Draco's lap, frowned slightly, confused at Harry's anger and used to Draco's narcissism.  .  

Pulling away from her boyfriend's warmth, Ginny gently asked, "Is there something wrong Harry?" 

His eyes never leaving the silver-blonde, Harry snorted, "The wanker told Sylph to stay away from me.  What the hell is your problem Malfoy?!" 

Draco smirked at him and drawled, "Why Harry, didn't know you liked watching other guys _wanking__." _

Flushing the boy who lived sputtered, "You disgusting idiot!" 

Shrugging, Draco sat up straighter, and waved a hand absently at the emerald eyed boy who was now glowering at him, "Sylph was just playing with you Harry.  Don't get so cross about it.  You ought to be grateful.  This is a hobby of hers, you would have been hurt when she decided to drop you like a dried up marker." 

That comment earned weird looks from both Ginny and Harry. 

Not understanding the expressions on the others' faces, he growled, "What?!" 

Ginny shook her head slightly and mourned her boyfriend's lack of witty comebacks.  

Harry nodded and gave the redhead a sympathetic pat on the back, "It's okay Ginny, I'm sure one day he'll find some good lines.  Maybe it's just a slow period; you know guys his age go through these types of things."  

She blew her nose with the handkerchief Harry mysteriously procured and muttered, 'He used to be so good at these things you know?  I don't know what happened…one day he just couldn't think up any good insults.  It hurt me terribly…I-I've been holding it in for so long…thanks for being here for me Harry."  

He smiled kindly at her and patted her on the head, "It's ok Gin, and things will be alright.  Maybe he'll get turned into a ferret again, and in order to retaliate all those great ferret jokes, he'll have to improve his repertoire of scathing remarks." 

Throughout this exchange, Draco stood watching them in disbelief and had turned a light shade of pink, stamping his foot occasionally for attention (which was ignored).  So in a very Malfoy manner, he baited them.  

In a decidedly sing-song voice, although Draco would never admit it (he called it Shakespearean), "I know something youuu don't knowww!"

The red and black heads turned to Draco with curious eyes.  

Grinning at his much deserved attention, he grinned pompously, "Ha!  Look who's in the dark now!" 

After rolling his eyes, Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and asked, "What couldyou possibly know that I don't?"  

Smirking, the Slytherin ran a hand through his hair, tousling it a bit, "I'm bigger than you."  

After gawking at him for a bit, Harry growled, "You so did **not win!  We called it off cause it got to cold and we didn't want anything to happen to our…er…"  Harry looked uncomfortably at the confused Ginny, "um…"  **

So he opted to go with his original plan.

He glared at Draco and with underlying frustration,  and slowly repeated his earlier accusation, "What did you tell Sylph?" 

Previous mockery and pompousness gone, cool silver eyes washed over him, "You aren't good enough." 

"What the bloody hell are you on about?!" 

That had been Ginny.  

As the only girl and youngest to boot, with many older brothers, she knew exactly where Draco was aiming for.  

She jabbed her boyfriend in the chest with her index finger, eyes flashing and with silky tones she calmly enunciated each word, "Draco love, are you telling me that you _forced Syl to stay away from Harry?" _

Gulping, Draco inwardly wondered how he became such a nancy when concerning Ginny and Sylph.  

Smirking Ginny looked into his eyes and amusedly kissed him on the lips.  Pulling away she said over her shoulder to Harry, "He takes it back.  Go ahead and chase after her."  

At that, the Slytherin broke away from his dazed state and frowned, "NO." 

The redhead was about to retort when he glared at her.  Draco rarely ever got angry with her, and when he did, it always left Ginny feeling guilty.  

He stepped away from her and fixed his eyes on Harry seriously, "You won't get her and you never will.  She'll lead you on and make you fall in love with her.  Then when you least expect it, she'll stomp on your heart and leave you to the dogs.  It's a game Potter, and I'm sure she's even told you it was a game.  It's funny that even when her victims know that it won't last, they expect the most from her.  I usually wouldn't care about who she plays with potty head, but if I let her play with you, Ginny here would have my head on a platter."  

Running Draco's words through his head, he realized that she had indeed warned him, but he had shrugged it off thinking she was joking.  Unsure where to head from this point he looked to Draco for answers.  "I wasn't looking for a deep meaningful relationship.  I wouldn't have minded just dating."  

Snorting the head boy shook his head, "You don't get it.  It's not about what you want.  It's everything to do with what she wants.  If I haven't known her most of my life, I would probably hex her to oblivion.  She's manipulative and dangerous if you don't know her.  Don't get me wrong, she's my sister, but it doesn't mean she's perfect."  

Harry's eyes darkened, "So you're telling me she just likes to whore herself?" 

Draco glared at him and growled, "Don't** EVER** speak about her like that.  She's far from it so don't pretend to know what you don't." 

Ginny noticed that Harry had gotten a bit angry, but Draco had completely tensed, which meant he'd hex Harry in a blink of an eye if the conversation continued.  "Harry, maybe you should go check up on Ron, I think he was looking for you earlier."  

Reluctant to take the hint, but knowing he probably should, Harry gave her a curt nod and murmured, 'See you later Ginny." 

After he had left, Draco relaxed slightly but wasn't totally appeased.  

Ginny sighed and gently positioned his arms around her waist and whispered, "I'm sorry it seemed as if I was overriding your 'brotherly instincts' but as a little sister, I feel that when my brothers act like that, it makes me even more rebellious…either that or she'll take the other extreme and stay away altogether, unable to do what she thinks is right."  

Draco raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Sylph isn't a little girl who doesn't know what to do and who to take orders from Gin.  Don't think you can or ever will understand her.  I've known her since we were little, and even I don't understand half of the things she does.  Sometimes I can swear she's a nutcase…but a nutcase I love."  

She smiled at him, noting his furrowed brows of worry as well as the wariness for how Harry would react to his sister, she never loved him more.  

****

Sylph sat cross-legged on her bed and her new wizarding enhanced stereo blared the muggle called Stacie Orrico's, 'There's gotta be more to Life.' 

While singing half heartedly along with the song, she wondered idly if there were any other worthwhile guys to play with.  Harry was a no go according to Draco, so she'd listen to him just this once.  

Harry was awfully cute though.  Even with that hideous goody too shoes demeanor.  She couldn't help but grin wondering what would happen if she could make the boy who defeated Voldemort, streak across the quidditch pitch during a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw match.  With that in mind, she burst into a fit of giggles.  

That made her much happier. 

Shutting off her stereo she felt like having another walk outside.  Sometimes she wondered why she just didn't camp outside.  :::Yeah and then you can catch snogging couples unawares and scare the shit out of them:::  she chuckled evilly. 

She was now standing in the very heart of the quidditch pitch and stretched her arms above her head, falling backwards onto the hard dirt and grass.  

Not wincing as the sharp pain shot through her head, shoulders, back and butt, she sighed.  

:::Why's everything so fucked up all the time?:::

:::Wish I could get a bottle of Baccardi 151…nothing better than to drown it all:::

:::Or I can go ahead and find a snogging couple and fulfill my plan of evilness:::

Evilness won out.  

***

"Oh harder Ernie harder!" 

Ernie Macmillian was trying his best to give a hickey, but he really had no clue as to how.  Under Hannah Abbot's instructions, he was now trying to suck a spot of neck as hard as he could.  He just didn't understand why it was such a turn on.  

So intent on learning this 'hickey' business, he didn't hear the slight rustling behind the bushes.  Hell, even if he did hear it, he wouldn't have cared anyway, he was snogging HANNAH ABBOT!  

Behind the bushes, Sylph snickered at the couple, Ernie wasn't a bad looking boy and Hannah was rather pretty, but just watching them and their innocence made her want to double over busting a gut.  Kids their age were shagging, not learning how to give a hickey!  

Then without further hesitation, she put her finger to her throat and whispered, "Sonorous."   She then further manipulated her voice by distorting it.  She grinned and started to moan like ghosts from muggle movies.  

Ernie stopped his 'ministrations' when he heard a ghostly moan floating from somewhere near.  Keeping in mind that he was muggle born, he did still harbor a slight fear of ghosts with exceptions of the Hogwarts ones.  

Hannah immediately started demanding why he stopped but quickly shut up after Sylph added a few more ghostly noises.

All in all Syl's acting wouldn't get any awards, in fact, it was downright lame sounding, but hormone crazed teens weren't too hard to work with.  

Realizing that she needed an extra oomph to get their skinny asses (well Ernie had a pretty nice ass she had to admit) moving, she sent out an illusion spell which projected hordes of Cornish pixies gnashing their teeth at them.  

With the fear of Lockhart, the snogging couple ran for their lives. 

**A/N 2 :**  I know there's not much going on lately because I like to take thing slow and I fear that I may be leaning towards a darker genre.  BUT I did put in Romance before Humor, since I have a weird habit of injecting amusing little incidences into even my darkest short stories (not on FF.net).   I do hope you'll stick around with me and see where this is headed.  *grins at those who survived reading thus far and waves happily at them* 

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!** (You'd make me so happy if you will!)  **And** if there's anything specific you would like to see come up in this story, please drop a review and let me know!  If it's possible I'll integrate it into the next few chapters.  Thanks a bunch!  


End file.
